The present invention relates generally to storing and transporting multiple compact discs or other thin, flat objects.
Needs exist for a means of storing multiple compact discs. As sizes of compact disc collections increase, incidences of lost, misplaced or misfiled compact discs also increase. The thinness of discs and cases and the ease of misplacement of a disc or case or of not returning a disc or case to its correct position in the collection makes it difficult for an owner to recognize that a disc is missing, misplaced or misfiled at an early enough stage so as easily to recover the disc. Incidences of compact disc loss and damage could be decreased, if users were able to select discs from collections without removing containers from original positions in the collections.
The mobility of compact disc players and the use of CD Roms have led to an increase in compact disc travel. Because of this trend, there has developed a need for an apparatus that can store multiple compact discs in albums or books and avoid transporting individual jewel cases. Attachments for holding individual containers that carry discs must be strong and not susceptible to unexpected detachment during transportation. Multiple disc carriers need to be lightweight and also need to be able to carry jacket covers, information booklets, documentation, and whatever other information which would have been available to users selecting the discs at homes or offices.
For storage, reference and commercial purposes, a multiple compact disc container that can carry not only the disc but also accompanying booklets and graphic cards would be advantageous. Convenience dictates that a user have all of his choices at his fingertips. Therefore, the means for combining and bundling the individual disc containers must be compatible with existing attachments for containers, such as boards and booklets.
Needs have long existed for a means of attaching multiple compact disc storage and transportation containers that will provide ease of use and permanence of positions of containers while allowing detachment of individual container trays.